School's Out
by PitchPerfectFool
Summary: When Chloe's fellow teacher sees a picture of Beca on Chloe's laptop's background, he tells the other teachers. Chloe spends the entire meeting after school answering questions about her personal life. Bechloe one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

Chloe switches on her laptop at her desk. She peers over the top and sees her class diligently working, so she returns her attention to the laptop.

Her fingers skim over the keyboard as she types in her password (bechloe1105). As it loads, she keeps a good eye on the troublemakers in the back of the room. They enjoy starting up arguments while they're supposed to be having a quiet work time. Even though she's a good teacher, if she does say so herself, she snaps every time she has to yell or berate one of them.

"Uh, Chloe?" a fellow teacher, Anthony Bickert, calls from her right.

She turns and he's blushing furiously. "Yes, Anthony?" she replies, not bothering to look down at the screen.

"I had a question about the essay prompt we're giving the kids, but, ah…um, who is that?" he asks, gesturing to the screen.

She looks down and – _dammit, Mitchell_ – her laptop has a picture of Beca, scantily clad, as it's background. Beca's shirt is pulled up to reveal her entire stomach and the bottom of a lacy bra. Her shorts are so short they could easily be thought of as panties to the man. Chloe, while out of the picture, has her hand perched on Beca's stomach. Beca's lips are pulled between her teeth in a teasing fashion while her hair is tousled after a few rounds of…

"Chloe?" he questions again.

She snaps out of her thoughts. Her hand crushes the laptop screen into the keyboard, forcing the picture out of view. "That's, uh, Beca," she answers shortly.

* * *

When the English teachers are supposed to meet after school to work on some aspects of the curriculum, Chloe can _feel_ the looks she's getting. Her face is beet red as she takes her usual seat. Of course, all the speaking talks as eyes train on her. She gulps and tries not to make any eye contact, her already red face getting deeper in shade. "The essay prompt has been interesting," she remarks, trying to change the subject.

"So is your personal life," another teacher coughs, giving her a small grin.

Chloe buries her face in her hands. "Oh god, Anthony, you told _all_ of them?"

Anthony throws his hands up, shaking his head quickly. "I told two teachers," he admits.

"Two teachers - oh my god, not only the English department knows?"

Anthony hesitates, but ultimately nods. "I think the Physical Education and Math departments know, too. I don't know who else said anything."

"How did all of you find out?"

Sofia Basin, one of Chloe's closest teacher friends, volunteers the information. "I heard it from Anthony and I sort of told everyone else...?"

Chloe groans. Sofia gives her an apologetic smile. "Our jobs aren't exactly very exciting. Gossip is always in the teacher's lounge," she offers.

"Somehow I don't think this will blow over quickly."

"It won't," Sofia gives helpfully.

The other teachers at the table nod their agreement. One inquires about who Beca was. Chloe hesitates, but answers. "She's my fiancée."

"You're gay?" a teacher squeaks out.

Chloe nods, shrugging. "I always identified as bisexual, though."

"Why haven't you told anyone here?" a question echoes across the room.

Chloe sighs. "I didn't think it was that important," she says. "Plus, I was afraid of the judgment."

"Gay marriage has been legal for a few years. We wouldn't pass judgment on that," Sofia says comfortingly.

Teachers grunt in agreement. "What about the students, then? Them and their parents aren't the most trustworthy on issues like this," Chloe continues.

Sofia rolls her eyes. "Too bad for them. Being gay isn't a basis for losing your job."

"You're right."

"I'm always right," Sofia replies, flashing her a confident smile.

"Okay, we should get started on the actual work..." Chloe suggests, trailing off.

"Nope, we are not done with this," Anthony says.

Chloe groans again.

* * *

After an hour and a half of torture concerning her personal life (which was totally unprofessional on everyone's part), she begins to gather her stuff. "Chloe's personal life class is dismissed," she says jokingly.

It receives a few smiles and chuckles as everyone gets up and leaves. When Chloe walks out the door, she turns the corner and is captured by arms around her waist. She lets out a squeak of surprise before realizing it was just Beca. "Mitchell, what are you doing here?" Chloe chastises.

"I came here to see my beautiful fiancée and pick her up from work," Beca deadpans. "But I haven't found her yet."

Chloe smacks her lightly. "Missed you," she mutters before pecking Beca on the lips.

Beca, obviously wanting more, crushes Chloe against the school wall. She kisses her hungrily but Chloe pulls away. "We're inside the school," she hisses, casting a glance around her surroundings.

Beca shrugs. "There's no kids around," she says, capturing Chloe's lips again.

A cough sounds from behind them and Chloe quickly disentangles herself from Beca, brushing down her shirt and hair. Sofia stands behind them, stifling a laugh. "So this is Beca?" she questions, approaching the pair.

Beca, clearly still flustered from the make-out session, runs a hand over her face and then stuffs them both in her pocket. "Um, hi. You're, uh, Sofie?"

"Sofia," Chloe corrects.

"Yeah, Sofia."

Sofia nods, amusement glinting in her eyes. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm not sure I'd like to touch your hands after where they must've been," she comments, throwing a wink at Beca and Chloe.

Beca flushes, as does Chloe. "Um, okay," Beca awkwardly comments, pushing her hands further into her pockets.

Sofia chuckles softly. "Just kidding," she says, sticking her hand out.

Beca reluctantly shakes it. Once done, she snakes her arm around Chloe's waist. "Nice to, uh, meet you, Sofia."

"_I__gualmente_," Sofia replies.

Beca looks questioningly at Chloe, who translates. "It means, essentially, 'me too' in Spanish."

"You know Spanish?" she asks, surprised, directing her question at Chloe.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Sofia speaks Spanish to annoy or get the other person confused. I've learned quite a few things from her."

Sofia flashes a brilliant smile. "Don't worry, I only do it sometimes. That was mostly to diffuse the awkwardness."

Obviously, an awkward silence ensues. Beca rocks on the balls of her feet and Chloe is glancing away. "Um, well, we should be going," Chloe says, trying to get out of the situation.

Sofia raises her eyebrows and clucks. "Got the bedroom waiting for you?" she questions casually.

Beca's eyes widen, staring at Chloe incredulously. "Sure," Chloe offers, yanking Beca with her to leave.

"Watch out for the others; they're kind of waiting for you outside!" Sofia calls as the pair tries to get away.

Chloe stops and looks back at Sofia, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Why are they waiting...?"

At this point, Beca blushes. "I said hi to a few of them," she mumbles.

"God, Beca, we are _never_ getting out of here now."

* * *

**_...I'm supposed to be working on Daylight or Turn It Up. Shit. Oh well, guys._**

**_-PPF_**


End file.
